


Gap in the Roof

by Barking_Spiderweb



Series: Smoke Filled Room [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Jedi Temple, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lightsabers, Minor Character Death, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sith Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Spiderweb/pseuds/Barking_Spiderweb
Summary: Somewhere within the madness that is his mind, Ben Solo plans to kill Snoke. And then he fails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "Smoke" by Daughter, the title of every work in this series will also be taken from the same song.

Snoke builds his Sith Temple out of the ruins of the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

The one where the man he was named after was raised, where his grandfather was trained, and where the Jedi were originally slaughtered. An event that the Knights of Ren had sought to replicate.

It is where Snoke chooses to build his kingdom and where he spends his time, so Kylo Ren can only avoid it for so long before he has to return. And push down the bitterness, the repulsion, and the betrayal he feels when he wanders the halls, sleeps in his living quarters, and trains in the dojo. The Force is strong here, and the Jedi want him to know that they are still here.

It is five days and four nights after his arrival at the citadel, that Snoke finally summons him.

Snoke is not at the Temple and his form flickers on his throne to prove it. This fact is something to note, he would only abandoned his domain if there was a good reason for it.

And so he sits upon his throne and waits. Kylo Ren kneels.

"Kylo Ren."

"Supreme leader."

"Clohpe," Snoke hisses out with a rattling breathe, his eyes not leaving Kylo's kneeling form.

The old woman emerges from the shadows behind Snoke's throne and takes her place standing next to the Supreme Leader. The right side of her head it looks as if someone had attempted to scalp her, blood runs from the fresh wound, down her face and onto the front of her grey tunic. What is left of her graying hair has become matted with blood and spills over her shoulder haphazardly instead of being held in the usual tight braid. She looks as if she had barely survived a fight to the death just moments before he arrived.

"Tell Kylo Ren what has transpired." Snoke purrs with a twisted sort of affection, his eyes are trained on the good side of Clohpe's face.

"Varian H'darr thought himself smart, he planed for the Knights of Ren to kill the Supreme Leader. So I intervened. He was nothing more than a traitor." There's no smirk or look of superiority to accompany her confession of slaughtering one of the Knights of Ren for Snoke.

"A traitor," Snoke seethes, his scared face snarling down at Kylo, his lips pulled back to expose his rotting teeth. "A traitor."

There was no question to where this is going Kylo's mind. So he does the only thing he can do in this moment, and parrots back what Snoke has said to him.

"A traitor." He moves from kneeling to standing, resting his hand on his lightsaber but keeping it extinguish and out of sight.

"Is there something you would like to say, Kylo Ren." The Supreme Leader intones, his eyes narrowed while the rest of his face remains impassive.

Kylo shifts his stance uneasily, if Snoke truly knows of his plans, the Sith would have simply ordered one of the Knights to have his head removed from his body at Starkiller Base and bring it back as a trophy. That is unless Snoke did not have a full grasp of what his end game would be and this is a test.

His eyes move from Clophe's horribly mutilated face and locked with Snoke's, he felt himself straiten under the Sith Master's piercing gase, gather every part of himself that lay open and lock it up.

No.

From where ever Snoke had hidden himself away, he reaches out and pulls Kylo Ren's mind apart with ease of a child breaking a cookie in half.

There is a flash, a memory of his mother's worried face, and then another one of his father teaching him how to guide the ship. The rasping voice he had joking replicated as a child one time, and the fear that had struck him when his Uncle Luke and garbed a hold of him and asked him where he learned that voice, those words.

_No_. Everything behind his eyes burns, every memory touched is poisoned, spoiled, and rotten.

He sought to guide Snoke then, not obviously, but as subtly as he could. To turn him away the memories he had corrupted himself in order to hide them from Snoke's simple mind invasions, but like this he knows Snoke would be able to see what he is hiding.  
Snoke has found what he is looking for.

Poe Dameron's hair was a mess from his helmet, his face cracked with a smile as his lips parted to say something dirty, something that had got fifteen year old Ben blushing at the time, but instead Kylo's own words fell from Poe Dameron's mouth.

" _I will finish what you started_."

His words flooded the room, dark water that had been pooling around his ankles climbs up past his chest and chokes his lungs.

He gasps like a drowning man as Snoke slithers from his mind.

And then he is on the ground, curled around himself. Snoke is still sat on his throne flickering while Clohpe stands dutifully beside him.

"I will finish what you started," Snoke repeats with a sneer. "What part of your grandfathers work do you look to complete?"

There is no denying it, Snoke knows what he means when he says he will finish what Vader started, he just wants to hear it from Kylo Ren's mouth.

All he can do is breath in through his nose and out through his mouth and stand to face Snoke a final time. _I will not die laying down_ , is all he can think.

"The death of the Sith."

Snoke roars and Clohpe surges forward, embodying Snoke's ferocity. Kylo Ren is forced to ignite his lightsaber and bright it up to meet Clohpe's, matching everyone of her swings with his own.

"Kishol Ren was your padawan," Kylo spits through gritted teeth, pressing forward and looming over Clohpe. "He trusted you!"

"We are Sith!" Clohpe shrieks, but there is regret in her eyes and in the way her lower jaw trembles. A tear sliding down the good side of her face, "the Sith do not have padawans!"

She lashes out with the force, dragging him to the ground and hold him there. His eyes bulged and his faced reddened from lack of oxygen, but she waits until he is even weaker than that before releasing her hold.

Clohpe raises her lightsaber above her head to deliver the final blow only to hesitate, leaving herself exposed just long enough for Kylo to lunge forward with his own saber. He swung horizontally, but he isn't close enough to sever her in two, so her insides spill out of the incision he makes across her gut. With both arms still above her head all she can do is look down in shock, her blade slipping from her fingers and fall behind her as she drops to her knees.

"NO!"

Kylo felt Snoke reach for his mind, but he is halted, and Clohpe gurgled from her place on the ground.

"Go," She forces out, a pink mixture of blood and saliva bubbling up between her lips. "Go."

Without any hesitation he turns and flees the Sith Temple, leaving Snoke to rage with only Clohpe holding him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Varian H'darr and Kishol Ren are the same person.  
> This is technically made up of two seperate pieces of work that I had wrote and then combined into one. The thing to note is that they were done in two different tenses, meaning that while I tried to catch everything, I probable missed more than just one mistake. If you find any errors dear reader please tell me.  
> Thanks.


End file.
